Talk:Catherine (character)/@comment-64.53.135.74-20110919020155/@comment-124.168.65.177-20111218030453
^ “But to manhandle a life in the manner Katherine did came off as incredibly repulsive.” Well, it’s extremely clear how much you dislike her character, and I wouldn’t want to change your mind! I guess I just prefer people to have a clear view to go along with their opinion. I personally found it easier to swallow her ‘manhandling’ because 1) Vincent didn’t seem to mind and 2) the pressure he DID mind didn’t actually come directly from Katherine. The major shove at his lifestyle was actually due to Life in general. Erica is a great source of insight into this; talk to her next playthrough. =) The idea was that life was finally catching up; Katherine’s friends and family were pushing at her to move things along, the pregnancy was a surprise to BOTH of them, and the fact that they are in their thirties, no longer kids and suddenly had to act like adults was where the conflict came from. Vince said definitively in-game that he had always expected marriage to happen... just not now. Never once does he seem to blame Katherine for pushing him around. He seems more remorseful that life is messing up what he had. So while Katherine isn’t my kind of person either, I guess I always just saw her more of a victim to the clusterfuck of fail than a ringmaster. As for the bias of the game: it wasn’t so much about which Ending you should have had (I was originally convinced that Freedom was the best) but the bias is about how Vincent feels. It’s shocking clear who HE wanted to end up with. The endings just seem to represent what the player forced on him. As for Catherine, her True Ending is perfect, but like I said, I adore it because it represents her in all her Chaotic glory. To summarise your response: “She lies and manipulates and abuses consistently throughout the entire game – she’s chaos after all – but in the end she’s honest with Vincent and they remain together”... I completely and utterly disagree. Catherine True Ending is awesome because if you answered all the Confessional questions accordingly... then Vincent is as selfish and shallow and untruthful as her. There would be no honesty between them, nor settled relationship. It would be a rollercoaster of lies and whimsy, running white-hot and obsessive when it suited them and then forgetting one another exist when they grew bored with it. Ad infinitum. They’re like hypersexualised friends with benefits, and I keep getting the vibe that you think there’s more emotional depth than that. I LIKE the integrity of that chaos! It’s too perfect to misinterpret! :D And yes, I totally agree! Atlus did a remarkable job. Not just with the characters, but with the sociology behind the realistic relationships they created and the grey areas of morality. So while on one hand I apologise for the ranting and endless debate, on the other I consider it a tribute to the effort and thought they put into their game!